Bam Ui Pati!
"Bam Ui Pati!" is the first segment of the fifty-fourth episode of Star vs. the Forces of Evil. It premiered on March 31, 2018 alongside "Tough Love", and is the first segment of the nineteenth episode in the third season. Synopsis Ponyhead shuts herself away to watch the finale of her favorite Korean Drama. Plot Following the events of "Skooled!", Pony Head, hornless, has become completely inconsolable and spends her days lying in bed, eating junk food and watching the K-Drama Bam Ui Pati!, a show about a K-pop singer and her relationship with a vampire. Star bursts in through her window to help console her. Pony Head's sisters are concerned for her, but do not know what to do. Star tries desperately to get her into the real world, but when Hornanne comments about not having a horn and being able to fly with no problem, Pony Head gets offended and leaves with her laptop where she is greeted by her on-again/off-again boyfriend Seahorse and take off towards a storm. Star and the Pony Head sisters give chase. As Seahorse drives away, Pony Head directs him to lose Star and her sisters while she continues watching Bam Ui Pati! with them eventually resorting to tossing 3D printed heads of herself out the back to distract them. They enter the storm clouds and continue driving where they successfully lose them. Evidently, Seahorse ceases driving due to the weather. Being stubborn, Pony Head takes over driving the van and she ends up crashing it. She weakly crawls towards her laptop to finish watching the finale episode. When the vampire in the show tells the singer "Don't hide away from life because something bad happened", Pony Head is reinvigorated and the storm clears up. Pony Head apologizes to Star for being handful as she is glad that she sticks by her side. Seahorse reveals that he had the 3D printer create a new horn and Pony Head happily has Star apply it to her. When Hornanne asks if she can have one, Pony Head proceeds to mock her for being selfish. Cast *Eden Sher as Star Butterfly *Jenny Slate as Pony Head *Pamela Adlon as Azniss / Shonda and Shinda *Laura Silverman as Khrysthalle *Bresha Webb as Hornanne *Eddie Perino as Seahorse *Agnes Shin as Korean actress Trivia * "Bam Ui Pati" is the Latinization for the Korean "밤의 파티", meaning "party of the night". In "Pizza Thing", the telenovela Fiesta de la Noche also means "party of the night." * This episode is the 100th individual episode of Star vs. the Forces of Evil. * Agnes Shin, who sings the season 3 ending song, guest-stars as the main Korean actress in Bam Ui Pati! * According to Pony Head's ID, her birthdate is August 4, 2001. * Starting with this episode, Pony Head officially wears an artificial horn. * Oddly enough, despite Star dragging Tom away with urgency to help out Pony Head in the previous episode, this episode begins with Tom completely absent and Star in a relatively upbeat mood. International premieres *July 6, 2018 (Southeast Asia) *August 17, 2018 (Latin America) *November 12, 2018 (Portugal) *January 20, 2019 (Japan) Gallery Star vs. the Forces of Evil S3B 6.png External links *Bam Ui Pati! at the Star vs. the Forces of Evil Wiki Category:Star vs. the Forces of Evil episodes